it all started with a call
by FALLoutBOY27
Summary: everything started with a phone call... his misery, her curiosity and there love.


Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts

**It all started with a call**

One Sunday evening…

On the phone

Naminé: hey roxy! How was your weekend?

Roxas: good "_too bad you weren't there with me?"_

Naminé: really? Well I kinda want to talk to you about something?

Roxas: go ahead, lay it on me

Naminé: I want to confess to the person I love but I don't know what to say

Roxas: well, just say you love him

Roxas was a little bit disappointed about what he heard; he didn't want anybody to have naminé. He wanted her all to himself.

Naminé: I can't, I don't know what to say plus he might reject me

"_If he ever rejects you, I'm always here"_ roxas thought

Naminé: roxas?

Roxas: oh! Sorry about that, I kinda spaced out a bit

Naminé: it's alright, so um roxas?

Roxas: hm?

Naminé: can I maybe… you know? Um… try it on you?

Roxas: what?

Naminé: I'm gonna say to you what I'm gonna say to him! And just tell me what you think?

Roxas: oh… well ok, I'll do it

Naminé: thanks, ok here goes nothin'

Roxas just couldn't bare to listen to the girl of his dreams say _I love you_ to another guy, and he knows very well that he might never hear those words from naminé, well not until now…

Naminé: _I love you! I loved you since the day we first met each other!_

Roxas: i love you too.

Naminé: what?

Roxas: uh… ahh I was just trying to say what the guy might tell you after saying that. Hehehe

Roxas's laugh was dry… he was hurt to much to laugh, he wanted to just throw the phone away and run up to his room and just do emo stuff but he couldn't naminé, was on the phone and he had to give his comment to her.

Naminé: so uh… what do you think?

Roxas: that was great naminé

Naminé: really? Well thanks roxas! Oh I gotta go… see yeah tomorrow.

She hung up… roxas listened to the _toot toot toot _of the telephone still in his hand

Roxas: I love you…

But nobody was there; he ran up to his room and just slept.

Monday morning:

Science time in class

Aerith: Miss Naminé looks like your partner roxas is absent, you will be partnered with Mr. cloud for today

Naminé blushed; cloud strife was the hottest guy on campus. Everybody wanted to be his partner… although cloud was her partner; she couldn't stop thinking about roxas so she asked…

Naminé: Miss Aerith? Is this permanent? Or will I have roxas as a partner once he's back?

Everybody in the room gasped… they couldn't believe what naminé just said, especially cloud

Aerith: no miss naminé. That seat isn't permanent; you're still partnered with Mr. Roxas

Naminé: good

The bell rang signaling it was lunch time, but naminé didn't feel like eating anything so she just went to the art room. She took a piece of paper and just draw… she draw roxas's face, smiling a very radiant smile. She folded that paper and hid it on his book. The bell rang again it was time for another subject, naminé sighed she didn't want to go on another class, she wanted to know what happened to her bestfriend roxas.

The day continued on like that… finally it was time to go home, the first thing she wanted to do once she got home was call roxas.

_-ring- -ring-_

Roxas: hello?

Naminé: why didn't you go to school today?

Roxas: oh sorry about that… I just wasn't feeling good, but I'll try to go tomorrow okay? Look naminé I gotta go… I don't feel good

This was the first time roxas avoided a conversation with her… this had to be serious

Naminé: okay, get well soon okay? I need you to be there when I tell Mr. Right I love him okay?

Roxas: heh, I'm looking forward to it.

_-toot- toot-_

Roxas just felt sicker after hearing that

"_Why'd you have to tell that to me? Why naminé?"_ roxas thought.

Naminé's house:

Naminé: mom! Can I go to roxas's house today?

Yuna: honey can't it wait tomorrow? It's already dark outside and roxas's house is a bit far away from here…

Naminé: alright! Fine…

Naminé just slept her irritation away. She woke up grumpily and she didn't want to go to school today. Just by chance roxas went to school.

Science lab (again)

Aerith: well looks like Miss Naminé is not here but Mr. Roxas is. Miss Xion, you will be partnered with Mr. Roxas today. Roxas asked the same question naminé did

Roxas: Miss Aerith? Will this seat be permanent?

Everybody in the room gasped.

Aerith: wow Mr. Roxas that was the same question your partner asked me yesterday. And my answer still won't change… it's not permanent.

he smiled

Roxas: good

Science class ended and now it was P.E. all they had to do was spar… roxas was partnered with sora. Too bad roxas couldn't focus much because of naminé. He kept thinking what was wrong with her today… he though "_was she sick? Did she break a bone or something? Was she hurt?_" all those things kept on popping out of his mind and he finally lost the battle…

School ended early so roxas went to naminé's house to check up on her. He rang the doorbell and her mom answered the door

Roxas: oh hi Miss Yuna, is naminé here?

Yuna: yes, she's upstairs… you should go talk to her

Roxas: ok I will

Roxas ran upstairs to naminé's room he knocked on the door softly and when he heard the "come in" he quickly opened the door.

Naminé was reading a book… she didn't look at the person who came in because she thought it was her mom.

Naminé: hey mom i- ROXAS! What are you doing here?

Roxas: I kinda wanted to visit you.

Naminé: why?

Roxas: duh? You didn't come to school today?

Naminé: oh right, sorry I didn't feel like going to school today

Roxas: oh ok, so ahh… I should go.

Roxas was about to leave the room when he felt a hand grab him and pull him into a hug.

Naminé: roxas please don't go… I want to tell you something

Roxas: okay

Naminé: _I love you! I loved you since the day we first met each other!_

Roxas: don't be joking with me naminé.

Naminé: I am not! I really love you roxas, and I don't want you to leave… so please stay.

Roxas: alright… I'll stay and I want you to know, I love you too…

Roxas slowly placed his lips on hers closing the gap between them with a kiss… she didn't want to move, she wanted to stay like that forever.

_THE END_

This is my first fan fic so please review… I would gladly accept it…


End file.
